List of Witches
Our dear users may also wish to visit Other Characters for the people in this series that aren't Witches. List Of Strike Witches This page contains a list of the strike witches featured in the series and in the universe. Australis #Robina Gibbes Baltland # Carla G. E. von Rosen (506th) Belgica # Isabelle du Monceau de Bergendal (506th) # Rosalie de Hemricourt de Grunne (506th) Britannia # Dolores Bader # Elizabeth F. Beurling (507th) # Lynette Bishop (501st) # Minnie Bishop (First Neuroi War) # Wilma Bishop (Isle of Wight Det.) # Delia Jeram (508th) # Adolpha Malan # Cecilia Glinda Miles # Patricia Schade (504th) Dacia # Constantia Cantacuzino (505th) Fuso Empire # Anabuki Tomoko (Army - 507th) # Etou Toshiko (Army) # Hattori Shizuka (Navy) # Inagaki Mami (Army - 31st) # Inufusa Yuno (Army - 505th) # Kanno Naoe (Navy - 502nd) # Karibuchi Takami (Navy - 508th) # Kashida Isami (Army) # Katou Keiko (Army - 31st) # Katou Takeko (Army) # Kawaguchi Fumiyo (Army - 503rd) # Kitagou Fumika (Navy) # Kitano Furuko (Army - 31st) # Kadomaru Misa (Army - Isle of Wight Det.) # Komura Sadae (Navy - 508th) # Kuroda Kunika (Army - 506th) # Kuroe Ayaka (Army) # Matsuda Shouko (Navy 508th) # Miyafuji Yoshika (Navy - 501st) # Nakajima Hayate (Army) # Nakajima Kodaka (Army) # Nakajima Nishiki (Army - 504th) # Nishizawa Yoshiko (Navy) # Oubayashi Teruko (Army) # Sakamoto Mio (Navy - 501st) # Sakomizu Haruka (Navy - 507th) # Sasauchi Satoko (Army) # Shimohara Sadako (Navy - 502nd) # Shindou Mie (Navy - 508th) # Suwa Amaki (Army - 504th) # Suwa Goshiki (Army) # Suwa Masuzu (Army) # Takei Junko (Navy - 504th) # Wakamoto Tetsuko (Navy) # Yokokawa Kazumi (Navy) # Mori Ranmaru (Sengoku period witch) Gallia # Jeanne Accart # Perrine H. Clostermann (501st) # Gabi Gauthier # Pierrette Le Gloan # Georgette Lemare (502nd) # Amelie Planchard (Isle of Wight Det.) # Rosalie de La Poype (503rd) Greece # Vasilissa Vassiliades (505th) Hispania # Angela Salas Larrazabal (504th) Karlsland # Adelheid # Heinrike Bär # Gertrud Barkhorn (501st) # Oswalda Boelcke (First Neuroi War) # Huberta von Bonin　(503rd) # Adolfine Galland # Erica Hartmann (501st) # Ursula Hartmann (507th) # Maxi Immelmann (First Neuroi War) # Ottilie Kittel (503rd) # Waltrud Krupinski (502nd) # Karla-Heinrike Langer # Helma Lennartz # Helmina Lent # Friederike Losigkeit # Charlotte Lueder # Hanna-Justina Marseille (31st) # Vera Mölders # Rudolfine Müller # Hanna Philine # Friederike Porsche # Raisa Pöttgen (31st) # Gundula Rall (502nd) # Edytha Roßmann (502nd) # Hanna U. Rudel # Rike Sachsenberg # Heinrike Prinzessin zu Sayn-Wittgenstein (506th) # Heidemarie W. Schnaufer # Wendeline Schröer # Wulfhilda Tonne # Johanna Wiese # Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke (501st) Liberion # Abigail (Army) # Marilyn Savon (Army) # Patricia (Army) # Clarissa Anderson # Dorothy Baker (Navy 508th) # Jennifer DeBlanc (Marine - 506th) # Marian Carl (Marine - 506th) # Dominica S. Gentile (Army - 504th) # Francie Gerard (Isle of Wight Det.) # Jane T. Godfrey (Army - 504th) # Cecilia Harris (Navy - 508th) # Carla Luksic (Army - 506th) # Katharine O'Hare (Navy - 507th) # Geena Preddy (Army - 506th) # Jamie Swett (Navy 508th) # Donna Strait # Jane Thach (Navy - 508th) # Berta Welch # Charlotte E. Yeager (Army - 501st) Moesia # Stoyana Stoyanov (505th) Orussia # Chkalova # Alya Alelyuhin (505th) # Jina Bayevskaya # Leila Galchenko # Valeriya S. Grizodubova # Galina Kostilev (503rd) # Sanya V. Litvyak (Army - 501st) # Aleksandra I. Pokryshkin (Army - 502nd) # Marisha Raskova # Bronislava Safonov (Navy - 503rd) # Leila L. Shestakov # Alyona Shlopov # Antonina D. Yakimenko Ostmark # Grete Gollob (505th) # Waltraud Nowotny (503rd) # Alexandra Şerbănescu (503rd) # Laura Toth (Isle of Wight Det.) # Eugenia Horbaczewski (Britannian 43rd Fighter Squadron) Romagna # Giovanna Bonet # Giuseppina Cenni (507th) # Martina Crespi (504th) # Federica N. Doglio (504th) # Francesca Lucchini (501st) # Fernandia Malvezzi (504th) # Teresa Martinoli # Luciana Mazzei (504th) # Carla Ruspoli # Enrica Tarantola # Luisa Torchio # Adriana Visconti (506th) South Africa #Matilda Suomus # Mika Ahonen # Aurora E. Juutilainen (Army) # Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen (501st) # Nikka Edvardine Katajainen (502nd) # Elma Leivonen (507th) # Erika Lyly # Laura Nissinen # Hanna Wind Venezia # Anna Ferrara (First Neuroi War) Strike Witches Birthdays Joint Fighter Units Joint Fighter Squadrons *11th - "Her Majesty's Witch", a.k.a. Glorious Witches; defense of Britannia, especially London *31st - "Storm Witches", Defense of Africa *42nd - "Shinigami", Defense of Fuso *Isle of Wight Detachment Group, Defense of Britannia Joint Fighter Wings * 501st - "Strike Witches", Defense of Britannia and recovery of Gallia * 502nd - "Brave Witches", Defense and recovery of Orussia and Karlsland * 503rd - "Typhoon Witches", Defense and recovery of Orussia and Karlsland * 504th - "Ardor Witches", General Defense (Romagna) * 505th - "Mirage Witches", General Defense * 506th - "Noble Witches", General Defense (Eastern Gallia) * 507th - "Silent Witches", General Defense (Suomus) * 508th - "Mighty Witches", General Defense (?); An aircraft carrier task force Category:Strike Witch